


Open Your Eyes

by emmiimmeme



Series: Hamilton Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/pseuds/emmiimmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates share senses. John pines over Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

John Laurens liked that he had a soulmate; he knew not everyone did. He liked knowing that there was someone out there he was meant to be with forever. There was just one problem.  
John didn’t like his soulmate very much.  
That was a bad way of putting it.  
See, this is how the system worked: everyone who had a soulmate could see whatever their soulmate was seeing. Not at all times, of course. That would be confusing. Just when they closed their eyes. For example, one of John’s earliest memories of something his soulmate saw was a white-sand beach. The water was blue, and he could feel the heat of the sun, despite it being December. He figured, as they were in the same time zone, that his soulmate was somewhere in the Caribbean. This was not why he had issues with his soulmate.  
The only way people with soulmates ever saw darkness when they closed their eyes was if their soulmate had their eyes closed too. That’s why soulmates in the same time zone were lucky; it was easy to fall asleep. So when John was little, it wasn’t a problem. He and his soulmate had the similar bedtimes as kids, so John was okay with it. He liked sleeping. He got used to being able to sleep when he was supposed to, not distracted by another life he got to witness.  
And then his soulmate stopped sleeping.  
Not entirely, obviously. They would be dead. And in their defense, they had good reasons to not sleep.  
It should be noted at this point that John did not know the age or gender of his soulmate. He knew they were similar in age, because he often saw his soulmate playing with kids around the same age as him, and he had no recollection of a time with no soulmate where all he would see is darkness when he closed his eyes. So age was similar to his own, but gender? John had no clue. He hoped his soulmate was a boy, although he’d never admit that, especially not to his father, who was a republican senator from South Carolina. He did not take kindly to the idea of people having soulmates of their same gender. Few people in South Carolina did.  
When John was little, he loved his soulmate. He loved that whenever he closed his eyes, he saw a beautiful landscape, or a smiling woman who John assumed was his soulmate’s mother. When he was little, his soulmate had a good life. It was a good way to escape South Carolina. John didn’t like to open his eyes.  
Things changed when John was ten. He was laying in bed with his eyes closed, having felt a pain that felt too much like heartbreak for a ten year old. He watched as the man John had come to recognize as his soulmate’s father got in a car and drove away. He knew, at ten years old, that he wasn’t coming back.  
John opened his eyes.  
Two years later, John had felt the echo of a sickness for weeks. He himself was fine, but he knew his soulmate was not well. He had his eyes closed when he saw his soulmate in the arms of their mother as she let out a final, rattling breath, and passed.  
John opened his eyes.  
The funeral was a week later. Three people came, not including his soulmate.  
John opened his eyes.  
Months later, his soulmate was living with a relative. They were up late reading a book John found horrendously boring as he tried to sleep. His soulmate left their room, walking down the hall to their relative’s bedroom. They opened the door to see the relative who was taking care of them hanging from the ceiling fan.  
John opened his eyes.  
Years went by. Things hardly got better for John’s soulmate. John rarely closed his eyes other than blinking and sleeping.  
He was sitting in the living room one night. He was working on homework while his father watched the news. The newscasters were talking about a hurricane.  
“Hurricane Peggy has been sweeping over the Caribbean for days. Entire islands are being flooded and destroyed. We wish the best for everyone in those areas, and are keeping them all in our thoughts,” the blonde newscaster said solemnly. John was staring at the screen in horror.  
Slowly, John closed his eyes.  
The rain was the first thing he noticed. It was not ceasing. It looked like someone had turned on a faucet in the sky and couldn’t turn it off.  
The next thing he noticed was the wind. He watched, his soulmate watched, as trees were uprooted and roofs on houses were blown away. The streets were flooded and he saw people being swept away in the current that shouldn’t exist. John couldn’t stand to watch anymore, but sent everything he had in him to his soulmate, all the strength he didn’t know would reach them. He sent a projection of himself grabbing their hand and telling them they were okay, and that he wasn’t leaving.  
The hurricane passed. John watched his soulmate walk through the streets of the city they called home, the city that now seemed little more than a giant pile of ruins and lost lives. John felt something in him shift, and, while he had never met his soulmate, he knew what they were thinking.  
No more crying. No more fear. They were getting out if it was the last thing they did.  
They started writing. They didn’t stop writing. They wrote and wrote and wrote. John wasn’t sure they got any sleep. He knew they had to leave their island, find a place they would succeed. But John also knew that they would never make it out if they died of sleep deprivation.  
He decided to send a message. He wrote on a piece of paper, in large block letters, and stared at it until they noticed.  
GO TO SLEEP.  
It took them five minutes to notice. Five minutes. The grabbed a paper and wrote out a reply.  
...is this my soulmate?  
John rolled his eyes.  
No, this is Patrick.  
Your name is Patrick?  
No. That’s from Spongebob.  
What  
Nevermind.  
Spongebob? Really? Are you seven?  
Teen.  
What?  
I’m seventeen.  
Me too.  
I’m John.  
Alexander. And I’m not going to sleep.  
You’ll die.  
Better that than here.  
If you die we’ll never meet.  
We might have already. I know a couple Johns.  
I know zero Alexanders. Sleep.  
No.  
At least consume something that isn’t coffee.  
I ate yesterday.  
No, you ate on Wednesday.  
Is it not Thursday?  
It’s Saturday.  
Oops? Okay I’ll sleep.  
Good. Goodnight Alexander.  
Goodnight John.  
John was freaking out. Alexander. Alexander. His soulmate had a name! And a gender! And he was a boy! John’s father was going to be furious, which made this whole situation even better.  
John didn’t talk to Alexander again. John knew he had so much work to do. John watched as Alexander wrote his way out of the Caribbean and straight to New York, and he watched as Alexander got a full ride to Columbia.  
That’s when John decided he was applying to Columbia. He had always wanted to leave South Carolina, and this was his shot at meeting Alexander.  
He sure as hell wasn’t throwing it away.  
\---  
Alexander never thought about his soulmate much.  
That didn’t mean he ignored him. When Alex’s mother died, he felt his soulmate with him. The same for just about every bad thing that happened in his life. Especially the hurricane. They didn’t share the touch sense, but Alex could feel a hand in his all the way through.  
Alexander’s first week at Columbia was a blur. His classes were good. Interesting. He really liked Professor Washington, although he wasn’t sure the feeling was mutual. Alexander often heard that he talks too much.  
Parties were never really Alex’s thing; he never had many friends on Nevis, and he never really wanted to go out. But Alex had made friends. His roommate Hercules was really nice, albeit a little scary. The sisters down the hall, Angelica and Eliza, were really nice too. Alex felt like he had friends for the first time in a long time.  
Hercules invited him to come to a party on Frat Row after Alex was done with his night class. Alex agreed. He didn’t want to go, but he did want to make friends. He arrived at the party at about nine, and quickly texted Herc, asking where he was. The response was almost immediate.  
Up the stairs, last door on the right. Glad you came! :)  
Alex took a deep breath and made his way through the crowd to where he was told. He knocked on the door, and it was opened by a tall boy with floofy hair in a ponytail and very tight jeans. “Bonjour! I am Lafayette. And you are monsieur…?”  
“Hamilton,” Alex said tightly.  
“HAMMY!” A voice called from inside. Hercules appeared next to Lafayette, grinning. Alex tried not to roll his eyes. He gave up trying to get Herc to stop calling him Hammy fairly quickly. “Come on in. Everyone, this is Hammy. Hammy, this is everyone!” Herc said, pulling Alex into the circle of people on the shore. Alex raised his hand in an awkward wave. He looked around at the people in the circle. He smiled at Angelica and Eliza. Other than them, there were Herc, Lafayette, two boys who looked extremely annoyed with everyone there, a girl sitting on Eliza’s lap, an expressionless couple holding hands, and a (CUTE) boy with freckles and curly hair in a ponytail. Eliza introduced everyone as Thomas, James, Maria, Aaron, Theo, and Laurens.  
“We were talking about our soulmates. Laurens was about to go,” Angelica said, smiling at Alex before looking expectantly at (CUTE) Laurens.  
Laurens sighed, running his hand over his face. “Jesus, where do I begin?”  
“Try with how you hated him for a while,” Lafayette said with a laugh. Everyone looked horrified as Laurens turned red and glared.  
“I never hated him. He bothered me. He never slept. We were in the same time zone but he would be up all night reading. We talked about it though, and he got better. Haven’t talked to him since.”  
Hercules laughed. “I know how you feel man, except it’s not my soulmate, it’s my roommate.” He gave Alex a pointed look, who just shrugged.  
“There’s work to do,” he said, looking at Laurens, who grinned.  
“Nah man, you can’t be as bad as Alexander. He reads books on economics for fun.”  
Alexander’s stomach dropped. Not possible, he thought. He quickly closed his eyes to see and saw...himself.  
Alex opened his eyes.  
“John?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series, I haven't decided yet.


End file.
